


Night Terrors

by kierathefangirl



Series: Night Terrors and Searched the Universe for Years [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Group comfort, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Gabe are having dreams that are quite literally Heaven-sent, but they're far from pleasant. Hellhounds and Leviathans attack each other (of the named; for Gabe, Cas, and for Cas, Gabe) and the Winchester brothers (Sam and Dean). The night terrors are making it near-impossible to focus on their homophobic murderer of a ghost in Lawrence, Kansas. Everyone comforting everyone (AKA Gabe is comforted by the trio and Cas is comforted by the trio, the other three (Sam and Dean and the angels themselves comforting each other)...) XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trampanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampanya/gifts).



> First person points of view (POVs). Major characters (Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel) die, but only in a dream intended to intimidate the two angels (Castiel and Gabriel). Very violent dreams (hellhounds and Leviathans attacking the quartet) but they're just that: dreams. Night terrors, to be more precise. 
> 
> This sprung from Searched The Universe For Years, so parts of the story happened in that piece of the series!

_**~Cas~** _

Gabriel picks up the pencil, turns to a blank page, and begins to draw. A dark and ominous forest begins to come to life, growing from a tree here and a fern there to a dark and tangled mess of plant matter.

After several minutes working with full concentration, Gabriel completes the scene with a bloody hand in the corner.

Sam’s concern deepens. “What’s that?”

He clears his throat, taking a deep breath to keep the bile down. “The only thing I could see of myself. Very first thing I saw.”

Dean nods to the speech bubble. “Who’s talking?”

Gabriel glances at it: _This is what you get for choosing the mortals over your own father._

Gabriel shivers. “My father, God. That’s what I heard just before...all that.”

I can’t contain my fearful gasp. “Oh, _shit._ He didn’t...?”

Gabriel nods to me. “Yeah.”

A sudden cold flashes through me, fear seizing my bones. _If he can do that to Gabriel, an archangel, he can certainly do the same to me? With Dean?_

Dean frowns at me, bewildered by the sudden understanding that sprang up between the two of us. “Cas?”

I shudder and glance at him. “It’s something I’ve only heard in stories. It’s his version of discipline: showing fallen angels and archangels horrible scenes in which their loved ones die and they usually, at the end, give up hope and die as well. The loved ones tend to be disappointed in them. They wake up when they die in the dream, and they either die fighting or die because they gave up.”

Gabriel shudders, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. “ _I gave up._ ”

I flinch, tension radiating off both Gabriel and I but only confusion and uneasiness in Dean and Sam’s eyes. _They’re human, they haven’t heard the legends. They haven’t heard what Lucifer went through—properly understood it, at the least—and they haven’t heard of his night terrors. The legends were just that: legends. Now...I’m not so sure. I don’t know what to think anymore. Legend has it that Lucifer fought, and was the first to win. He survived the dream and woke up crazed but victorious. It’s said that no one but Lucifer himself can survive one. It’s intended to slowly drive an angel mad over time._


	2. Dream Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has the same dream Gabriel had, but with the knowledge of Lucifer's history, he has a different reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' perspective. Dark angst with some fluff. Angsty Cas.

**_~Cas~_ **

_“_ _Dean!”_

_Dean turns just in time to be slaughtered viciously by a hellhound. Sam starts crying, fighting off the hellhound and calling, “Gabe!”_

_Gabriel appears, taking Sam’s hand protectively._

Wake up, _I tell myself._ It’s just a dream. Wake up. Lucifer did it, so can you.

But it feels so real, _a tiny voice protests._

It’s not, _I insist._ Just wake up. Dean’s right there. Right next to you. Alive. Warm.

_The hellhounds tackle Sam, dragging him away from Gabriel. Gabriel shouts, “No!”, but it’s too late. A Leviathan and a hellhound tackle him, and I can only watch helplessly as my brother and Dean’s both die painfully._

_I rise shakily to my feet, regaining control of myself._ It’s not real. You can win. You can win.

_The Leviathan turns to me. I take a deep breath, a single word dropping from my mouth, cold as ice: “No.”_

_The Leviathan looks surprised for just a moment, then quickly recovers and begins to move towards me._

It’s a dream, _I remind myself._ Dreams are places you can will things into existence.

_I take a deep breath, closing my empty hand into a fist. A blade appears in it, a blade that can kill a Leviathan. I stick it once, twice, three times through the Leviathan, and it falls to the ground._

Sam and Dean and Gabe are okay, _I tell myself._ They aren’t dead. They’re sleeping. Wake them up.

_“Dean,” I say._

_Dean rises to his feet, eyes clouded and confused. “Cas? Cas! You’re okay! Oh, thank the burning hells. You’re okay. What happened?”_

_“A Leviathan put everyone to sleep,” I tell him, gesturing at the melting corpse._

_Dean kneels down and shakes Sam. “Sammy?”_

_Sam snaps awake and gets shakily to his feet. “Jeeze, that ground hurts. You guys okay?”_

_I nod. So does Dean. Sam moves to Gabriel’s side, shaking him. “Gabe. Wake up. Gabe.”_

_Gabriel shoots to his feet, tense and ready for a fight. “What happened?”_

_“A Leviathan put everyone to sleep,” Dean answers for me. “We need to rally and fight. Where’s Bobby?”_

_“Right here,” Bobby answers, materializing behind Dean._

_Dean jumps. “Jeeze, Bobby, be more careful. I could’ve hurt you.”_

_“Sorry,” Bobby answers. “I was trying to find you boys.”_

_Jo and Ellen step out from behind the trees. “Is the Leviathan gone?”_

_“Dead,” I answer. “It can’t do anything now. Are we all okay?”_

_“We’re good,” Dean says. “Now let us fight these bastards.”_

I snap awake at last. I changed the dream, I made it my own. And God didn’t like that one bit.

I cough weakly, my eyes scanning for Dean. Dean is in his bed, fast asleep. I’m still leaning against the wall. Sam is fast asleep, and Gabriel is sleeping restlessly beside him.

I approach Dean quietly, sitting down and putting a hand on his. “Dean?”

Nothing. I shake him a little. “Dean?”

Dean groans. “Ugh, what?”

Dean looks up, then he seems a little worried. “Cas? What’s wrong?”

“I changed the dream,” I tell him. “Like Lucifer did. We all survived. Ellen and Jo and Bobby were there. We won. But...but I woke up. I think...I pissed Him off. We weren’t supposed to win.”

Dean shoots upright, reaching for my hand. “Are you okay?”

I blink once. “I’m not sure. The three of you died before I took control.”

Dean pulls me to him, hugging me tightly. “Didn’t you say Lucifer was the only one who stopped it?”

“Because he knew it was just a dream,” I tell him. “He knew...that in dreams, you can will things into being. I willed myself to kill the Leviathan. I willed you all to be sleeping instead of dead and woke you up. I willed Bobby and Ellen and Jo to be there. Lucifer must’ve done the same. If you know it’s a dream, you’re awake enough to control it. It’s just reminding yourself it’s just a dream that’s hard. Because you’re watching so many people die, it’s...hard to think. But if you can, then you can start to wake up. You can control it.”

“You can win,” Dean concludes. “Damn.”

“Maybe...Lucifer isn’t our enemy,” I say quietly. “I understand him far more than God right now. I...I understand because I’m in love just like he was. It’s not his fault. Love...happens. To everyone, to the best of us. It’s impossible to avoid just because we’re told to.”

“Yeah,” Dean says quietly. “But we still have to convince him not to take the world over. We can talk to him.”

Dean pulls me down next to him, snuggling up against me. “See if you can get some sleep. You’re gonna need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
